


I Know You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, F/M, Gayness, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, John thinks he's staight, M/M, So cute but no, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ten years ago, at my mom's funeral, I met a boy. A boy who told me his parents died in a car wreck. He said his name was Dave."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"Dave....Was that you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funerals and Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of short but that's only because I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter if I left all the presently happening stuff in, so be prepared for a long chapter next time.

Dave Strider, five years old, was fed up. He was fed up with the hugs, and the "Are you okay?"s and the "You poor dear"s. He was fed up with all the pretend emotions, and he was fed up with the whole funeral. 

Dave Strider, five years old, had become an orphan when his parents were driving home and got hit by a drunk driver. 

He had been home with his older brother Brody, sixteen years old at the time, when a police officer showed up at their house. Brody hadn't let him come near the door as he spoke to the man, and he hadn't told him what was happening as he packed bags for them and led him to the car. Brody still hadn't explained when their aunt picked them up from the police station. Dave had been left out of the loop for three days before Brody finally sat him down and told him what had happened. He had cried, and his brother had held him, for hours.

And now here he was, at the funeral, sad and angry, and tired. He just wanted to go home, and have his parents be alive, and have everything be back to normal...

Dave was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Brody and frowned.

"Come on. We're taking the coffins to the graveyard now. You're gonna walk next to me while I help carry, alright?" Dave nodded and stood up, following his brother. 

As they lowered his parents into the ground, Dave couldn't take it anymore, turning and running off, pushing past relatives, co-workers, and family friends, no one stopping him. He ran and ran, not stopping until he was on the other side of the graveyard. He paused when he spotted another group of people. As they lowered a coffin into the ground, he spotted a boy about his age who began to run as well, a man he assumed was the boy's father turned to try and stop him, but paused at the last second, letting his son run.

As the boy ran past him, Dave grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"L-let go!" The boy stuttered, wipping at his face.

"No."

"Well why not?" Dave shrugged.

"Don't wanna."

"...Why are you here...?"

"....My parents are being burried over there..." Dave muttered, pointing. The boy's mouth opened a little, his eyes full of understanding.

"My mom died. She had cancer."

"My parents got in an accident." The boy nodded, reaching a hand out.

"John." Dave took his hand and shook it.

"Dave." John smiled at him, a gap where one of his big front teeth should be. It made Dave smile a little as well.

The two had spent the next half an hour together, seperating when Brody and John's dad came to find them. They had hugged goodbye before going their seperate ways.


	2. Bus stops and flying sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John and Dave meet for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how this turned out...Might rewrite it later....

\------  
Ten Years Later  
\------

Dave woke up to the beeping of his alarm, opening his eyes only to be surrounded by his brother's stupid puppets. He sat up quickly, throwing them off of him and slamming his alarm off.

"Damn it, Bro. Fucking puppet ass." He grumbled as he stood up and stretched, walking over to a box on the other side of his new room. 

When he turned nineteen, Brody had moved down to Texas to stay with a friend. When he was twenty, and had a job, and his own place, he had asked his aunt to let him have custody of Dave. She agreed, deciding it would be good for Dave to spend time with his brother again. They had stayed in Texas for seven years, before Brody got offered a promotion that caused them to move back to Washington. 

After getting dressed, Dave grabbed his backpack from the foot of his bed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of aj and a poptart. He picked up his ipod and phone on the way out, shoving them in his jacket pocket as he left for school. 

He put his headphones in as he walked to the bus stop, some girly pop song playing through them. He stood to the back, ignoring the looks he got from the other kids waiting with him, content with being alone until someone tapped on his shoulder. He took out a headphone and turned to face them.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, you're new here right? I'm John, John Egbert."

"Strider. Dave Strider." John chuckled a bit, smiling.

"What, are you a spy or something?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just sounded like Bond, James Bond, is all." Dave nodded.

"Oh right." 

"So how you liking Washington so far? I mean I know you probably haven't been here long but still."

"I actually lived here when I was little. Moved down to Texas with my brother when I was eight. Washington's alright but it's weird being back here, especially with just Bro."

"Oh cool, I wonder if we knew each other before." John said with a smile, blue braces showing.

"Doubt it. I only lived around this part until I was five."

"Oh, well welcome back!"

"Thanks." Dave glanced down the road, wondering what was taking the bus so long. 

"So hey when we get to school if you want, I can show you around a bit." 

"Yeah sure." Dave replied, not really paying attention.

"Cool, oh and I can introduce you to my friends too so you know some people." Dave nodded, pulling his phone out and checking the time. A message from Bro caught his attention.

**Have a good day, babycakes**

Dave made a face before sending back a "**fuck off**".

"Brody? Who's that?" John asked, Dave jumped a little.

"Dude didn't you know reading people's messages is rude?" John raised his hands, laughing a bit.

"Alright, alright. You have a point."

"He's my brother."

"Must be nice having a brother. I'm an only child. It's just me, dad, and my lizard, Casey."

"If they're anything like mine, no. No it's not. Guy's kind of an ass. Speaking off ass I woke up in a pile of puppet dick and butt and it wasn't funny." John laughed again, a laugh Dave had to admit wasn't too bad to hear.

"That sounds hilarious! Your brother must be the best at pranks!"

"I guess." Dave shrugged.

"I play pranks sometime too, maybe I should meet him and get some tips." The bus pulled up and kids started to get on. "Hey, Dave. Wanna sit with me? It's kinda crowded and no one wants to sit with me so I figured it's better than the aisle, right?" 

"Yeah, sure, Egbert. I'll sit with ya." The smile Dave got in return was the biggest smile he had ever seen in his life.

"Awesome! Let's get on then!" John grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him to the bus, leading him to his seat.

"So why don't people wanna sit near y-"

"Duck." John said, bending down. Dave did as he was told and a sandwich sailed over their heads. "People don't really uh like some things about me."

"Ah. Gotcha." Dave replied. "I understand that. People at my last school didn't like me much either."

"Oh? Why? I mean if you're comfortable telling me."

"I'm kind of a douche sometimes. And I'm gay and some people don't like that."

"Oh, you're...Wow. I never woulda...I'd have thought you'd have like ten girlfriend's or something."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Don't listen to stereotypes man, they ain't always true." John nodded, nervously picking at his nails. "Something wrong?"

"Oh! No, there's nothing wrong." He said quickly. Dave raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "We're uh almost at school."

"Alright."

"You looking forward to it?" John asked, looking over at him. Dave shrugged.

"Not really. School's school no matter where you are."

"I guess that's true. Oh, we're here. Let's go, Dave." John said, standing up. Dave followed his lead, exiting the bus and looking up at the school.

'Well, here goes nothing.'


	3. Shouting and Lesbians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave meets the gang, discusses Nicholas Cage, and goes to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to writing a lot of these characters so I apologize if they are OOC.

Dave followed John through the school lobby and into the cafeteria, all the way to a table in the back where a few people were already seated. 

"We all hang out here until the warning bell rings, and then we go to class." John explained. Dave nodded, glancing at the table's occupants as they neared.

"Good morning, John." A short haired blonde said as they sat down. "And who might this be?" She asked, her blackened lips curling up just a little.

"Hey Rose! This is Dave, he's new."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, David. I'm Rose Lalonde." Dave made a face and shook his head.

"Just Dave is fine." John opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a dark haired girl sitting down next to Rose, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Good morning, darling." Rose smiled and took the girl's hand in her own.

"Good morning to you too. Kanaya, this is Dave, he's new. Dave, this is Kanaya." Dave raised his hand in a wave.

"Yo."

"It's nice to meet you." 

"So Dave," John started, getting the blonde's attention. "Do you have your schedule yet?" 

"Uh yeah, hold on. It's in my back pack." He dug around in the bag for the paper, handing it over to John after finding it. John looked over it with a look of intense concentration before handing it back.

"We have math and Spanish together, and I think you have chemistry and English with Rose. You also have history with Karkat. Speaking of which where is he?"

"He'll be here any minute now. If his angry messages are anything to go off of, his bus was late." Rose answered.

"Way to fucking late!" A voice shouted from the other side of the room. How he heard her, we may never know. Dave watched as the shortest, pissiest looking boy stomped over to the table and sat down, grumbling to himself about a 'fucking dick hole bus driver' and 'stupid fucking cold weather'. He looked over at Dave and made a face. "Who the hell is he?"

"I'm the president, and you better respect me good sir." Dave replied, crossing his arms. Karkat scowled.

"So you're another douchey prick."

"Pretty much yeah. Dave Strider."

"Don't care." John leaned over and flicked Karkat in the forehead. 

"Play nice, Karkat. Or I'll tell Kankri." Karkat, albeit begrudgingly, introduced himself, glaring at the wall. "Good boy, Karkat!"

"Shut the fuck up, Egbert. One of these days Kankri will be in college and your dumb little threat wont work."

"But until then, I'm gonna enjoy using it." John teased. 

"So uh, when's this bell ring?" Dave asked, interrupting. John checked his watch, answering with five or so minutes, to which Dave nodded.

"So David, where are you from?" Rose asked as John and Karkat began talking about some movie.

"Originally? Not too far from here. Recently though I'm from Texas."

"So you're a cowboy?" She teased. "I thought I heard a bit of an accent there. Trying to hide it, hmm?"

"Nah, I ain't no cowboy. Ya'll Northerners always listenin' to those stereotypes. I ain't ever ridden a horse, madam." He replied, thickening his already rather thin accent. He sounded ridiculous but he couldn't resist. Apparently he had been loud enough to distract John and Karkat because he now had quite a few pairs of eyes on him. John stared at him for a moment before cracking up laughing.

"Oh my god! That was so awful! Even Nick Cage can do a better southern accent than you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. You did not just convince me to that shitty ass actor." John gasped, his eyes wide.

"You take that back! Nick Cage is the best! I mean have you ever even seen his movies?! He was amazing in Con Air! And don;t even get me started on Face Off!" Dave shook his head, groaning.

"I should've known you;d be a Cage fan. It's so obvious! I bet you like Ghost Busters too, and because you actually think it's good too, not even ironically."

"What's wrong with Ghost Busters?! That movie's awesome!"

"You're are just...You are something else, John Egbert. I can't even tell you how disappointed in you I am." John glared and punched Dave weakly in the arm.

"Well I bet you watch My Little Pony and sometimes dress up as the ponies too!"

"Nah, that's my brother's job." John raised an eyebrow.

"You're brother? The one that raised you?"

"Yep. He's a strange guy. I swear to god he's fucking his creepy ass puppet, Lil Cal." 

"Remind me never to go to you house." John said, shaking his head as the bell rang. Dave stood up and grabbed his bag.

"We have math first, Dave, so just follow me."

"Will do, Egbert." And with that they were off, sneaking through the hallways and going around slow walking couples.


	4. Lunch, Cakes, and Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which food is traded, and a couple is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how I'm updating so fast. Don't get used to this, I can promise it won't last forever.
> 
> I didn't check through this, so there may be some mistakes. And again, new to writing some characters so they could be OOC.

Math was, to say the least, very boring. Besides John insisting they work together during a partner assignment and becoming shocked at Dave's math sskills, not a lot happened. His next class, health, was rather boring as well. Although it was pretty amusing to watch the weird juggalo stoner kid crack up laughing during the discussion on the dangers of marijuana.  
Before Dave knew it, it was third mod. Spanish with John. John had explained the lunch schedule during math and let Dave know that they had B lunch, something Dave was looking forward to. He had aj. You'd be excited too.  
After thirty minutes of hearing kids fail at Spanish, the bell rang and everyone was on their way to the cafeteria. John was saying something about introducing him to people but Dave really wasn't listening, too busy trying to walk faster. He really wasn't a fan off hallways, they were too small and too crowded for his liking.

"This way, Dave. We usually sit over here." John said, grabbing his wrist and leading him to a table near the middle of the room. 

"Slow down, Egbert. You're gonna rip my arm off." John blushed and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited to introduce you to the others." Dave nodded.

"It's cool man, I understand." John sat down next to Karkat, Dave going around to the other side and sitting. The juggalo from his health class walked over and sat next to him, giving Karkat a funny looking smile.

"Heeey Karbro. How's it goin, mother fucker?" 

"Fine. How high are you right now?" Karkat asked, not looking up from his sandwich.

"Nah man. I ain't high. I'm just mother fuckin' relaxed, bro." Karkat snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of fucking England. Now tell the truth. You're using again aren't you?" The clearly high clown shrugged, smiling again. 

"And who's this stranger? Saw him in health but didn't expect to see him again."

"This is Dave, Dave this is Gamzee." Dave nodded, already chugging down one of the two bottles of aj he had packed.

"Nice to all up and mother fuckin meet you, brother. Hey, where's Tavbro at?"

"Probably still rolling his way over from the elevator." Karkat replied, taking an angry bite of his sandwich. He sure is mad at that thing.

"So Dave how's your first day going?" John asked, taking a tupperware container with a slice of cake out of his bag, his whole expression changing to a look of annoyance and sickness. "Jesus christ dad..."

"Goo-Is that a cake?" Dave asked, stopping mid sentence when he caught sight of the dessert.

"Yeah. My dad has a baking problem...Been like that since mom died. At first it was nice an all but now it's getting old. I mean ten years of non-stop cake? No thanks." Dave put his hand out, gesturing to the cake.

"Gimme. I'll gladly trade you left over chinese for it." John's face lit up, smiling again.

"Really? Thanks dude! It's all yours!" They traded food and Dave nearly cried when he took a bite of the cake.

"Holy fucking shit...Egbert your dad is a cake MASTER." John chuckled a little.

"Yeah he is pretty good but I still hate cake."

"Hey guys. Uh...sorry it took me so long. The elevator was being weird again." A nervous voice said quietly. Dave turned and noticed a boy in a wheelchair sitting at the end of the table. Gamzee slid down closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, awkwardly leaning over.

"Hey Tavbro. I mother fuckin missed you." Tavros smiled, blushing faintly.

"But we saw each other this, um morning, Gamzee..." He mumbled.

"It's still been too fuckin long." Gamzee said as he nuzzled his head into Tavro's neck, the latter of the two giggling a little. 

"Your hair tickles..." Tavros said, pushing at the other boy's head. "Oh uh are you still coming over after school today?"

"Of course I am. Been all up an' looking forward to it all week." 

John noticed Dave watching the two and leaned over the table, whispering into Dave's ear.

"They're a couple. It's cute until they start full on eating face in front of you. It's a little awkward to watch..." Dave laughed, nodding.

"You think that's awkward? I once walked in on my brother shoving a smuppet up some guy's ass." John's eyes widened, face bright red.

"I don't even know what the heck a smuppet is but holy crap Dave I didn't need that mental image! Ew!" Dave smirked.

"Think it's bad imagining? You didn't have to live it."

"Can you assholes shut up? I am trying to eat!" Karkat snapped.

"You're just pissy because Terezi isn't here." John replied, digging into the chinese Dave had traded him. Karkat scowled, growing quiet. Dave raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He had a cake to eat, afterall.


	5. Bro, Texting, and Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brody is himself and John gets upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'm gonna go through and edit everything. Tomorrow night maybe....We shall see.
> 
> Also: I told you guys. I warned you not to get used to the fast updates.

The end of the day came quicker than expected, and it was soon time to leave. John had to show Dave where the bus parked at the end of the day, information he would make sure to remember. Sitting with John again and dodging a few paper balls thrown their way, Dave's ride home was very similar to the morning's ride, however he and John were much less awkward and had much more to talk about. At a lull in the conversation, John pulled out his phone and handed it to Dave.

"What is this for?" Dave asked.

"Put your number in."

"You sure? Apparently I'm awful when texting and tend to ramble a lot."

"I don't care, you do that in real life too. Now put it in."

"That, John Egbert," Dave began, taking the phone and tapping away. "Is what she said."

"Oh shut up!" John laughed, slapping Dave's arm.

"Never. The world would end when Dave Strider ceases to speak. That's why I never lose my voice, you are welcome." John rolled his eyes, taking his phone back.

"Oh thank you, mighty Strider. What would we do without you?" He replied sarcastically.

"Burn. You would all burn."

 

\----------

 

Dave was on the couch texting John when Bro got home.

"Hey lil man, how was school?" He asked getting an 'eh fine' in return. "Just fine? Damn here I was thinkin it'd be great."

"It was good, is that better?" Bro shrugged, flopping down next to him.

"I suppose. Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope."

"Who ya texting?"

"No one." Bro smirked, flicking Dave in the ear.

"Dude knock it o-HEY! Bro! Give me back my phone!" Dave shooted, jumping to his feet and running after his brother, only to have a door slammed and locked in his face. "BRO!"

"John, huh? Who's he? You're boyfriend~?" Bro teased through the door.

"NO! He's just a friend!"

"Suuure. And I was only friend's with that old man."

"EW BRO! I don't wanna remember that!" Bro cracked up laughing, before typing. A few minutes later, he opened the door and handed the phone back to Dave. 

"You'll thank me later." Dave snatched the phone back and hurried to his room, shutting the door and sitting on his bed. The phone buzzed, alerting him off a new message. He opened it, only to be confused.

um...im flattered but dave im not a homosexual.

Dave's eyes widened. Shit shit shit! What had Brody done?! He quickly scrolled through the former messages, panicking more and more with each one.

Hey Johnny boy.  
Got somethin to tell ya.

yeah? what? and whats with the johnny boy? :B

I think your ass looks nice.  
And we should totally go out.

Dave wanted to curl up and cease to exist. Leave it to Bro to fuck up his new friendship. 

dude   
that was not me  
i swear to god  
my asshole brother took my phone  
i dont think your ass is hot  
i mean  
it is but i dont like  
stare at it and shit

When John's reply came two minutes and thirty-seven seconds later, he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Dave should join a swim team. He's good at breath holding.

oh okay. i was confused dude! i shouldve known when the typing style changed :B

Phew, all is well with the world. 

yeah man  
sorry about him  
guy is fucked in the head i swear  
but hes my brother so i guess i love him  
hes all i have after all

Ah shit. Was that too sad? Should he not have said that? Too late now, dumbass. A buzz.

oh? what do you mean? 

Another buzz.

im sorry was that rude?

Dave smiled a little before responding.

nah man its cool  
i used to live here right  
that was back when i was really little  
like so fucking little you could look down and still have to tilt your head to see me  
and so one day my parents went out and didnt come back  
they got in an accident and died  
so brodys all i got now  
its cool though hes a fun guy and he means well and all that shit  
anyway sorry for puking my personal life all over you

Buzz.

oh. no its fine dave. and im sorry to hear that.

nah it was years ago  
im over it

He felt so bad after reading John's next message.

and here i am still being upset over mom dying. at least i still have dad. god am i selfish.

oh no   
dont feel like that  
no thats bad  
john no

John didn't respond for the rest of the night.


	6. Shit, Lets be John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief mentions of self harm and bullying
> 
> And again, I apologize for any errors, I was too lazy to check AGAIN.

John Egbert had what he considered a great life. He had a house, two parents, and all the toys he could ever want. He was five years old, and things were awesome.  
Key word being had.

He would never forget the day his mother died. John and his father had been right by her bed when it happened. Maria Egbert had been diagnosed with brain cancer, but by the time they had discovered it there was nothing the doctor's could do. She was going to die. John had been too young to understand until it happened. Until his dad told him that no, his mother wasn't just sleeping.  
John had loved his mother very much, and losing her was too much for the young boy to handle. He had already lost his grandmother earlier in the year, so being the young child he was, he began to worry that his dead was next, or maybe even himself!

Mister Drew Egbert was in worse shape than his son. First his mother, then his wife. To add insult to injury, Maria's family was refusing to believe the cancer was real, and were accusing him of poisoning her, of having killed her himself. Couldn't they see how broken up about it he was? He had lost the only woman he had ever loved. 

When his son ran off at the funeral, he didn't follow. He knew that if he were John, he'd want to be alone for a while too. When he found John talking to and playing with another young boy, it made him smile. Maybe things would be okay...

\- - - - 

John stared at his phone, rereading his and Dave's conversation. He couldn't believe what Dave had had to go through, and at such a young age! He felt so selfish, always bitching at his therapist about how his life sucked and how awful everything was when in reality, he had it pretty good. Dave just had to move from Texas to Washington, and leave his whole life behind and John had the nerve to pity himself.  
It made him feel sick. Especially when Dave acted like it was no big deal. Yeah, John's mom was dead, and yeah he got bullied but at least he had friends and his dad.

'John stop it.' He thought angrily. 'Dr Scratch says you're not supposed to think like this.' After a few deep breaths, a glass of water and counting to ten three times, he managed to calm down. John hadn't always had such a hard time with his emotions. It was only after the bullying began that it happened. John's dad had begun taking him to therapy after John came to him one day with a small self inflicted cut that had scared him more than helped. Therapy was helpful, but it didn't stop kids at school from targetting him and making him feel miserable.

John looked at his phone again, sighing. Three a.m. He rolled onto his side, closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep.

\- - - - - - - 

John was at the bus stop early the next morning. His father had baked another cake and he was not in the mood for Betty Crocker products at six in the morning.  
He made himself seem small and invisible as someone approached, relaxing upon seeing it was Dave.

"You're here early."  
"So are you." Dave replied. "Bro put a smuppet in my cereal box. Again." John laughed, shaking his head.  
"Yikes, Dave. That's gotta suck."  
"Yeah. It does. Were out of poptarts too so I'm so fucking hungry right now." John swung his backpack around and pulled out another slice of cake.  
"Here. All yours."  
"Yes! You are a life saver, John Egbert." John laughed again as Dave opened the container and dug in. "Seriously man. I love your dad. He's the king of cakes."  
"He actually won that title at a bake off last summer..."  
"No shit. He's amazing." John shrugged.  
"I guess."  
"So hey. Sorry 'bout last night. If I bummed you out or anything I didn't mean it and I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Its cool, Dave."  
"Well still. I wanna make it up to you. How about after school you come over and we play some videogames or just chill or watch some shitty movies or something?" John smiled apologetically, shaking his head.  
"I would but I'm busy after school today. Maybe tomorrow." Dave looked disappointed for a second before his face went blank again, and shook his head.  
"That's cool. Yeah. Maybe tomorrow."

'Maybe tomorrow.'


	7. Double Dates and Hate Filled Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave goes on an unwanted date, and Sollux gets the ED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with how this turned out but meh. I owe you all a chapter and it's a good length so...

John and Dave spent the next few months getting closer and closer. Dave had become friends with John's whole group, as well as a few other students in some of his classes. There was a bipolar lisping kid in his coding class that he would talk to and others considered them friends so he assumed they may as well be.

Dave had grown especially fond of John, to the point where he got jealous when others spoke to him. Especially that bitch Vriska Serket. Okay so yeah maybe he was exaggerating but she was kind of bitchy. And John practically worshipped the ground she walked on. It made Dave so mad.

It wasn't until February that Dave realized he had a crush on John Egbert. And it was the very next day that his heart broke.

\- - - - - -

"Dave!" John shouted, waving as he ran down the hall to him. Dave shut his locker and leaned back against it, crossing his arms, smirking lightly.

"Sup, Egbert." John smiled and holy fucking shit that gave Dave a serious case of the dokis, John stop you're going to kill him can't you see him blushing under his shades?

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"No you're supposed to guess, stupid!" John whined.

"Fine, fine. You got pregnant."

"What? No! Ew, Dave! What the hell?" John laughed, causing the already swarming butterflies in Mr Strider's stomach to start doing a tribal butterfly dance with sacrifices, and bon fires, and drum circles and shit.

"Okay I give up, just tell me."

"Me and Vriska are going to the movies this Friday!" Way to go, John. Dave just died. You killed him, and he's dead.

"Oh...Oh! Um, that's great man."

"...You don't sound that happy...Something wrong?"

"No, no, I just...Friday is our day remember? We go and play video games and eat junk food and all that. But whatever man. You go have fun." John's eyes widened and he brought a hand up to his mouth.

"Oh my god, Dave. I'm so sorry. I- hey! Why don't you come with us?"

"And be a third wheel? No thanks, Egderp."

"No! I mean you find someone to bring and we go on a double date! I'm sure Vriska won't mind. You can bring that Sollux kid you've been talking to a lot. I've seen the way you are around him, you totally have the hots for him." Dave raised an eyebrow.

'Really? He thinks I'm into Sol?'

"Um...I don't..."

"Come on, Dave! It'll be so fun!"

"Well..." Dave sighed and shook his head. "Fine, seeing as how I know you won't let me say no. Stubborn little shit." John laughed.

"You know it!"

\- - - - - - -

Dave glanced next to him at Sollux, the boy busy typing away at his computer. He looked at the clock and sighed.

"Okay, Thtrider. What'th wrong? You've been thighing all clath." Dave shook his head.

"It's nothing. ...Okay its not nothing. It's like world war fucking three up in my head and that kid is so fucking clueless its not even funny. Like fuck me man, what'll take for him to realize that I don't like you, I like him."

"Okay thtart from the beginning, thithead."

"Okay I like John, he's going out with Vriska, he thinks that I like you and and he wants us to go on a double date this Friday so apparently I'm taking you to the movies now." Dave said quickly, as the teacher told them to start packing up.

"I like butter on my popcorn, pick me up at theven." Sollux replied, taking Dave's hand and scribbling his number down on his hand. "And no tongue."

"Wait, no wha- Captor!"

\- - - - - - - - - 

Dave walked up to Sollux's door, glancing behind him at Bro's truck. Bro gave him a thumbs up and he rolled his eyes, knocking on the door. It swung open almost immediately and a boy with a huge mop of curly hair greeted him.

"Thooool! Your boyfriend ith heeeeere!" He shouted, giggling.

"Jethuth Chritht, Tuna, I thee that. I'm right behind you, you don't have to thout. And Dave ith NOT my boyfriend." Sollux snapped, pulling his jacket on. "When'th Latula getting here?"

"In....u-um....fi....f..." Mituna trailed off, counting on his fingers. "Five minuteth!" He shouted triumphantly, holding up six fingers. Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Tell her I thaid hey."

"Have fun, love birdth~!" Sollux slammed the door shut and grabbed Dave's hand, walking towards Brody's truck.

"Don't lithten to my brother. He'th fucked in the head, literally. Car crath, totally fucked him up."

"Oh, that sucks man."

"Nah, he'th leth of a dick now. Anyway, let'th jutht go."

"Alright. Heads up, John picked the movie so it's gonna be shitty."

"Fantathtic." He grumbled.

\- - - - - - - 

The movie was indeed shitty, mainly because half way through, Vriska got bored and pulled John closer for a make out session, leaving Sollux and Dave to try and look anywhere but at them, or the shitty ass romcom playing on the screen. When it was finally over, they were the first two out.

"Jethuth, Thtrider, that wath awful."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You don't have to tell m-"

"Sol? Sollux Captor?" A voice called from their left. Both turned and spotted a blonde hipster with a purple streak coming their way.

"Fuck. Hey ED, been a while."

"A w-while? It's been years. You stopped messaging me, I thought I did something wrong. Oh, are you...?" He trailed off, looking at Dave. "I'm sorry I should've realized you w-were on a date."

"Oh, no. We aren't. We're pretending we are, but we aren't. And it's awful. Guy hogged the snacks and had a no tongue rule and everything. Worst date ever. Wouldn't even hold my hand. Broke my fucking heart."

"Don't lithten to him, ED. Dave'th jutht being an ath. Anyway, when did you come back to town?"

"On Monday. I'm starting school again next w-week."

"No thit. Huh, gueth I thould keep an eye out for you." Eridan smiled fiddling with his scarf.

"Okay seeing as how there's a shit ton of sexual tension here, I'm gonna go call Bro and have him come get us. You too have fun."

"W-what?! N-no! You have it all wrong! I don't like Sol! Ew! He's annoyin! And rude! A-and it didn't w-work out anyw-way." Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Oo, gossip. Tell me more." Sollux sighed and crossed his arms.

"Me and Eridan dated but then he moved and we didn't do long dithtance. The end."

"Sol, you suck at gossip hour." Eridan replied, crossing his arms as well. "And...I'm back now-w. I-I mean...if you'd...you know-w...Like to..."

"Sollux, Eridan, I now pronounce you gay lovers. You may kiss the homo." Dave said dramatically. "I'm gonna go call Bro now. Go have fune, you crazy kids. Use a condom. Don't forget lube. Be careful of STDs. God damn, they grow up so fast."

"Go eat thit, Thtrider!" Sollux shouted, turning red.

"Aww, Sol. You're blushing." Eridan teased, poking his cheek.

"Go to hell, ED."

"No thank you, that's w-where you're headed."

\- - - - - -

Dave sat outside the theater, playing games on his phone. Why were these birds so angry? Did they need therapy? Or a trip to the spa? We'll never know...Those pigs sure aren't helping them relax.

"Hey Dave. Everything alright with you and Sollux...? I mean...I guess not. I saw him arguing with some hipster and then....I don't even know what happened. One second their shouting at each other the next their like making out, it was so weird..."

"Yeah that's his old boyfriend who just came back to town."

"Oh. Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We're only friends."

"Friends? But I thought..."

"Yeah, you thought wrong. I don't like Sollux, man. I like someone else. Some clueless little dork that'll never know who I'm talking about."

"Who is it? I won't tell, I promise."

"Nah, it's not gonna happen anyway. Guy's straighter than a ruler."

"Oh, that sucks..." John sat down next to him. "I don't think it's gonna work out with Vriska, if that helps."

"Oh? You guys certainly seemed into each other back there."

"Not really...She's only looking for a physical relationship right now. I want more than that, you know?" Dave nodded.

"Yeah. I get you, man."

"And...can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, anything man."

"Okay well....lately...I've been looking at a friend and...I think I have a crush on someone that I shouldn't. And it's really weird cos like...I know there's no way they'd like me back."

"I bet she likes you. She's probably hella into you. I know I would be." John laughed a little, and smile.

"Thanks Dave. You're a good friend." Dave's smile faltered for a fraction of a second.

'Right. Friend...'

"No problem, man."


	8. Space Jam, Hormones and Awkward Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave acts strange, and John is a little gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.

When they got home, Dave walked straight over to the couch and flopped down onto it face first, letting out a loud whiney groan.

"Whoa, lil man. Chill out. You need a feelings jam or something? Or...wait a minute. Jam....Jam....Space Jam! We should totally watch Space Jam tonight. Fuckin' love that movie."

"Yes bro. I need to let my shit out, and then we should most definitely watch Space Jam." Dave answered, pulling his shades off. Brody walked over and sat down, doing the same.

"So what's on your mind, little brother?"

"John."

"Aaah. Boy troubles. I know what that's like. Kid still as straight as he says he is?" Dave nodded. "I see. Don't worry, he'll come around. They always do. No one can resist a Strider's charm."

"Maybe for you but not for me, bro. Besides, he has a crush on some friend of ours."

"Dave. How many female friends do you have?" Bro asked, crossing his arms.

"Um...Like....three?"

"And how many are straight and or single?"

"Just Terezi but Karkat's got the hots for her and everyone knows it."

"Exactly. Meaning Johhny boy's little crush? It's not on a girl."

"Bro, stop. Your being ridiculous."

"Did he say it was a girl?" Bro asked, smirking.

"Well no but-"

"Dave I think you have a shot. Sit him down and talk with him or something. I dunno, lil bro, but you'll figure something out. You'll have him wrapped around your finger in no time. And then your dick."

"Bro! Fuck! Stop it!" Dave shouted, smacking his brother's arm. Brody laughed and stuck his shades back on. 

"Oh, I've got a date tomorrow night, so why don't you invite him over? I can leave some beers within your reach and maybe shit will happen."

"I doubt anything will happen but alright. Just to prove that this crush is hopeless." He replied, putting his shades back on as well.

"I don't think it is. Anyway, I'll grab the movie, you get the snacks."

\- - - - - - - - 

John came over the next day a few minutes after Bro had left, something Dave was thankful for.

"Hey Dave!" John said as soon as the door opened.

"Hey, Egbert." Dave replied.

'Stay cool. Bro's full of it. He doesn't like you.'

"So what's the plan tonight? Pizza and video games like usual?"

"Nah I was thinking we could mix it up a little tonight. I made us some fancy ass dinner but kind of burnt it so we're having mac and cheese with toast." John laughed, applauding.

"What a great house wife." Dave was too busy trying to control himself after that adorable laugh to say anything in response.

"L-let's um go get our food. And then we can watch a movie or something. Or just chill in my room. Whatever you'd wanna do." John nodded, following Dave to the kitchen. "We still don't have a table so we can sit on the floor or the counter. Or the couch. Whatever you'd-"

"Dave." John interupted. "Are you okay? You're acting weird?" 

"What? Yeah, of course! I'm fine! I'm so good right now. I'm so good even a super hero...couldn't....out good me." 

"Right, you're not okay. What's wrong?" Dave scowled, crossing his arms.

"Nothing, I swear! I'm fine, John." 

"Then why are you acting so weird? You've been being strange for a while now but today you're just being so....so....I don't even know! But its not you! There is something wrong, and I want you to tell me."

"John, I'm fine. Just...a little tired. That's all."

"Then should I leave so you can go to sleep?" John asked.

"No! No, its okay." John gave him a look.

"Dave I'm not so sure that's all it is..." Dave sighed and took his shades off, placing them on the counter next to him. He took two steps, placing himself directly in front of John.

"You're right. There is something wrong." John, knowing that Dave if Dave was taking his shades off it had to be serious, put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and spoke quietly.

"What is it, Dave? You can tell me." Dave pressed his forehead against John's shoulder, hiding his face.

"I....I am hopelessly in love...with my best friend." John's eyes widened. 

'Di-did I hear that right? Who's his...its not me, is it? Oh god, does he- but-' John's thoughts were racing. He stood there, frozen, unmoving. Dave did the same, too afraid of John's reaction. 

John was the first to recover, lifting Dave's head and looking him straight in the eyes.

"You're....you aren't talking about me, are you?" Dave looked down, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and regretting having taken his glasses off. John smiled faintly, placing a hand under Dave's chin and lifting his face. "That's funny. Because I happen to have a growing crush on my best friend." He said softly before nervously pressing his lips against Dave's. Dave's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open a little as John pulled away.

"You....you just....but you're...and I'm..."

"I uh...may have some things to figure out. I might not be all that straight after all..." Dave laughed weakly, and nodded.

"Ya think?"

"So...You wanna keep this whole thing to ourselves for a bit? Just until I've figured everything out?" Dave nodded, grabbing his shades and pulling them back on.

"Yeah, man. Of course." The two stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments. "What now?"

"...Dinner, movie, and awkward cuddling?" John suggested. Dave smirked. 

"Hell yeah."


	9. Secrets, Fighting, and Being Hella Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave fight, make out, and are awkwardly gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. Thought we needed some drama. Also excuse the make out scene. I'm bad at those but felt I should give you wonderful readers something fun.
> 
> Bonus fact:  
> That dialogue between John and Dave after the kiss is exactly what happened between me and my first girlfriend after we made out for the first time.

It was after two weeks of secret bathroom kisses, under the table hand holding and pretend bro time that Dave had had enough. He was tired of the secrets, the lying. Tired of seeing John pretending to be interested in some pretty girl that walked by while he was holding hands with Dave behind their backs. He was tired of having to pretend that John Egbert wasn't his.

It was after three weeks that he finally voiced this to John.

"This needs to stop." He said, resting his shades on top of his head. "This needs to stop or this," Dave continued, gesturing between them. "Will. I know you might not be ready for everyone to know, but can we at least tell Rose and Kanaya? Please, John. I will get on my damn knees and beg. I'm just tired of being a secret." John, who was sitting on Dave's bed, looked down at his lap.

"You know I'm still confused-"

"So then what am I?" Dave interrupted. "Some experiment for you to use to figure out if you like dick or not?" John's head snapped up.

"What? No! I really like you Dave! I just don't think I'm ready to-"

"John if this is going to work, you're going to have to start thinking about me and how I feel."

"I could say the same to you! I'm scared, Dave! You don't know what it's like to go to church every Sunday and hear people talking about homosexuals like they're the devil! I don't even know if my dad would accept it if I came home with you one day and told him! You don't know what it's like to be so sure of yourself, and who you are, and then have some beautiful blonde douche bag come and make you rethink everything! I'm scared, and confused, and I'm not ready yet!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this." Dave said after a moments pause. "Maybe this was a bad idea..." John stood up and wrapped his arms around Dave's waist.

"Dave...Don't say that. Please...I-I'll try, okay? But you're going to have to be patient..." Dave sighed and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. You're right. I don't know what that's like. God I'm such a dick."

"No you aren't. It's okay to be mad at me. ...I guess we can tell our friends. If you'd like."

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Dave replied, pulling John closer.

"..." John bit his lower lip and sighed. "Can we tell them in a few days?" Dave nodded.

"Sure. And thanks. I don't like being a secret." John lifted his head and kissed Dave softly.

"You won't be for long, I promise." Dave kissed back, his arms tightening around John's waist. John lifted a hand to Dave's cheek, pressing into the kiss. Dave gently urged John backwards until they were sitting on the bed, where he ran his tongue along John's lip before nipping lightly, tugging a little. John happily allowed the kiss to grow more heated, his other hand moving down to rest on Dave's thigh as their tongues met. It was a sloppy battle, with colliding teeth, and awkward butterflies deep in their stomachs, but it was still enjoyable. The two continued on for a moment before separating, both red in the face.

"So..." John started.

"That was uh." Dave continued.

"Good."

"Yes, that was good."

"Very much of the good." John nodded. 

"Oh my god you two are so fucking GAY." Both teens visibly jumped as they looked towards the door they had left wide open and saw Brody, holding his (demon possessed) puppet and smirking. "Oh, and Dave I believe I get to say I told you so." He stuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a handful of condoms. "Knew theses would come in handy one day." He said, chucking them in at the two. "Stay safe, you beautiful things you!"

"BRO!" Dave shouted, leaping to his feet and running after his brother, who was laughing maniacally.

John chuckled and lay back on the bed, grinning. 

"God I love this house."


	10. Cake Mix, Letters, and Happy Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John is offered a cake mix, given a letter, and sheds some tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! WOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! Now read it and enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and comments, bookmarking, subscribing, and letting me live in your basement. Your actions are appreciated.

It was when they made the mistake of cuddling on the living room couch, that John was forced out of the closet by the sound of a door shutting and the call of 'I'm home'. Both he and Dave quickly shot to different ends of the couch, but it was too late. His father had already seen. The man stared for a moment, then took off his hat and placed it on the coat rack, turning and heading straight (ha.) to the kitchen. 

"Oh my god, Dave I'm in so much trouble what do I do?!"

"Relax, John, relax. It's gonna be okay. You said so yourself he never said anything about hating gays, you might be okay." John wrapped his arms around Dave and hid his face.

"What am I going to do...?" Dave sighed and pushed John off, looking him straight (again, ha.) in the eyes. 

"You're going to march in there and say 'guess what? I'm gay!' And you know what he'll say?"

"You're going to hell? No son of mine is gay?"

"Errr!" Dave put his arms in an X formation as he pretended to be a buzzer. "Wrong. He'll say 'Hi gay, I'm dad.' And that'll be the end of it. I believe in you and I'll be right here. You'll have to talk to him soon. And actually he's standing right there so go talk." John turned around quickly, seeing that his father was indeed standing in the doorway, holding something behind his back. 

"Hello, son...um...I was just..." He sighed and walked over to John, handing him a box of rainbow cake mix with a bow stuck to it. "I bought this last week...after I walked by your room when you two were kissing...Left it out in case you needed it." John looked from the box to his dad then back to the box before smiling.

"You know cake isn't my thing, dad." Mr Egbert laughed and nodded.

"I know, but it is mine." Dave put a hand on John's shoulder to get his attention.

"Didn't I tell you he'd be fine with it?" John pressed a quick kiss to Dave's cheek. 

"Thank you."

"No problem, Egbert. Anyway, I should probably get home before Bro gets upset. It was nice seeing you again, Mr John's dad." 

"You too, David. You'll have to stay for dinner some time."

"If you're making dessert, then I totally will."

\- - - - - - 

John and his father spent the rest of the night together, talking, watching tv, eating dinner, and John even helped him make a cake for a coworker's retirement party. At the end of the night, as John was preparing for bed, his father walked in, giving the door a quick knock.

"Oh, hey dad, what's up?" 

"Your mother wrote this before....you know...she wanted me to give it to you when you got older and, well, I figured now was the right time. I've never read it but its been in my drawer since she gave it to me. So...here." He said, handing John an envelope. John took it, looking at his name written in his mother's neat, curly, handwriting.

"Mom..." He muttered, turning it over and opening it. 

 

Dear Johnathon,

As I write this, you are asleep in my lap. You refused to leave at the end of visiting hours, and the hospital staff didn't have the heart to make you. I know my time is running out, and I know it'll hurt, but you're a strong boy, and one day you won't even remember what it was like to have me there with you.

Today I write to talk to you about something I'm going to miss out on. You came to me after school, and told me all about this boy in your class who smelled like cookies and had beautiful eyes. You said you would marry him. My nurse asked you if him being a boy mattered, and you told her she was being silly, because you loved him, and that's all that was important. I was so proud of you. And I want you to know that no matter who you love, I will love them too. I only wish I could be around to see you with them. I'm sure whoever it is must be a wonderful person to have won my little Johnny's heart. I hope you are doing well, and please know that I will always be looking out for you. I love you, Johnathon, and I will always be with you, inside your heart.

I hope you are well, and loved.   
Love mom

 

John had begun crying only a few words in, his mother's handwriting and kind words bringing out so many emotions he couldn't control them. By the end he was practically bawling. His father moved over to pull him into a hug which he was quick to return, being careful not to damage the letter. His father rubbed his back, whispering soothing words into his ear.

'Why am I crying?' He thought. 'Mom and Dad love me and accept me. Dave loves me. I have everything I could ever need. Are these happy tears...? They must be....they have to be.'

For the first time in forever, John's life felt complete.


	11. Tears, Moms, and Promised Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John cries, Dave cheers him up, and gets cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I did a thing.

Dave was really begining to worry. He had been calling and texting John for hours and still hadn't gotten a reply. That had never happened before, and he knew he was probably overreacting, but he was still scared.

"What if something happened? What if he and his dad got hit by a car? Or what if he was kidnapped?! Oh god what if it's because he hates me? What if he wants to break u-"

"Dave. Shh. Not now. On the phone." Bro said, pointing at his cell. "No, no, sorry, not you. Dave was talking. You were saying?"

Dave flopped onto the couch, lying on his back and staring up at the cieling. He was freaking out. John never ignored him like this. Should he go over and check on him? Would that be weird? Maybe they weren't home and John had forgotten his phone. Never hurts to check.

 

And so he did.   
He biked over to John's house, and after seeing the car in the driveway, went up and knocked on the door. Mr Egbert opened it, relief flooding his eyes quickly.

"Oh thank goodness. Dave I need your help. He promised me he was done with this yet every year he does it again."

"Does what?" Mr. Egbert sighed, looking up the stairs.

"You'll see. Follow me. And take your shoes off please, I just vacuumed." Dave nodded, slipping his feet out of his shoes and following John's dad up the stairs. They stopped outside John's room, where it was much too quiet. It sounded emptier than empty. Mr. Egbert jiggled the handle to show him it was locked and then smiled weakly. "Good luck, David. I have a cake waiting if you can get him out."

"You don't need to bribe me, sir, but I will gladly eat that when I do." Mr Egbert smiled for real and patted Dave's shoulder as he walked back downstairs. Dave sighed and reached into his pocket.

'Lets see....paper bits, pocket lint, more paper bits, gum wrapper, god I gotta empty thes- aha. Paper clip." He straightened it out and stuck it in the door, avoiding a sex joke because this is serious time, people. After jiggling it around for a little bit, there was a click, and he was in. 

"Jooohnnyyy! I'm hoooome!" He called, walking in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw John. John was just sitting there, staring at a wall, tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. "Oh jeez, John..." He mumbled, walking over and sitting on the bed next to John. He wrapped an arm around him, the touch snapping John out of his trance like state. 

"D-Dave..." He whispered.

"It's okay, John. I got you." John hugged Dave tight, crying hard.

"Dave!" He sobbed. Dave pulled him close, rubbing his back.

"Shhh, John. Shhhh, it's okay. Cry a bit, and then tell me what's wrong." John did just that.

"Dave...you know what day it is...right?"

"Um...Sunday?" John shook his head.

"No. It's mothers day, Dave." Dave's mouth became a perfect 'o' as everything clicked.

"Oh, god, John. That's gotta be awful, I'm so sorry."

"...Why do you seem fine...? How do you seem fine...?" John asked after a few minutes of silence. Dave shrugged.

"I just don't let it bother me. I moved on. I was sad the first few years when I was younger but then Brody told me something. He told me that our parents were always with us, and they wouldn't want us to be sad because of them. And some other stuff I don't remember, but it worked. I was able to get over it and keep living my life. And...I think you need to, too. It helps, John, it does." John nodded, his head resting on Dave's shoulder.

"It's hard..."

"I know, but you feel better after." John nodded again.

"I'll try." Dave smiled and pressed a kiss to his head. 

"Good. Now let's go downstairs. Your dad has a cake for me."


	12. Suspicion, Drama, Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all of the aforementioned things occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, a LOT of personal stuff happened. And don't hate me, but this isn't finished. I'm finishing this chapter in the next chapter I just wanted to put something out there for you guys so you don't forget I exist...

"Every Wednesday and Monday night, Rose! Every week on those same days! Something is up and I'm going to find out what." Dave declared, crossing his arms. Rose sighed.

"How about you just ask John what he does on those days?"

"Because sneaking around is more fun. Duh, Lalonde."

"This is not going to end well..." Rose muttered, bringing a hand to her face as Dave marched off to begin operation Stalk the Egbert.

 

 

"So John, how are things going this week?" Doctor Scratch, John's therapist, asked, his eyes as green as his bow tie practically boring holes into John's subconscious.

"It's alright. Dave's been acting weird lately though..."

"Ah. Dave, the boyfriend?" John nodded.

John nodded.

"Yeah, Dave the boyfriend. He's just been distant lately...and the other day I caught him looking through my phone...I think that he thinks that I'm cheating on him."

"Well are you?" John shook his head.

"No, of course not. It's just...." John paused. "There's this boy. And no it's not a crush. He's a...memory. A really faint memory. Dave reminds me a lot of him...And I remember us getting along well so it's just upsetting that Dave doesn't trust me... And I know, I know. Dave isn't him but still. It's upsetting. I'm upset."

"Well of course. Anyone would be upset."

"I should talk to him. But what would I even say? 'Hey Dave I'm not cheating on you, calm down, let's go get pizza'?

"Well why not say that?"

"I mean I _guess_ I could."

"Alright. Well then is there anything else you'd like to talk about today?"

"Yeah, there's this teacher at school that's....."

 

 

John stared at his phone, waiting for Dave to text him. He didn't want to text first and seem needy but waiting was killing him!

"Damn it Dave just text me!" He mumbled, glaring at the screen. 

_bzzt bzzt_

John jumped when the phone vibrated, quickly recovering and unlocking it.

 

_we need to talk_


End file.
